kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Lobster
'''Heavy Lobster' is a strong, mechanical, lobster-like enemy who has so far appeared in Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and also in the anime. It is a large, gold robot lobster that usually serves under Meta Knight. Although only two are used during Revenge of Meta Knight, these machines are (presumably) manufactured on the planet Mekkai during Milky Way Wishes. Equipped with flamethrowers in its claws and jets on its feet, Heavy Lobster is a force to be reckoned with. Heavy Lobster is one of the most powerful foes Kirby has come across in his journey, and it is also one of the few providers of the Paint ability. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Heavy Lobster first appears in Revenge of Meta Knight, where he is fought twice throughout the course of the sub-game. The first time is on the engines of the Halberd, which blows Kirby and Heavy Lobster away (the whereabouts of Heavy Lobster after this is unknown). The second time it is fought in the cabins of the ship, where Heavy Lobster chases Kirby through a maze which Kirby must navigate through. When the maze ends, Heavy Lobster stops and Kirby is forced to go up (not doing so results in an instant KO). Heavy Lobster then jumps up and the chase is turned into the standard boss battle, and Kirby can attack him. Heavy Lobster reappears as the boss of planet Mekkai in Milky Way Wishes. Heavy Lobster also appears in The Arena and Helper to Hero. Its attacks range from ramming Kirby, sending out Mini Lobsters, blowing fire, and jumping in place. Heavy Lobster may also send out splotches of paint. If Kirby eats it, he gets the Paint ability. If he uses Paint, Heavy Lobster will be entirely covered in red paint, thus blinding it and heavily damaging it. When Heavy Lobster goes blind, it will obviously be helpless, move around unpredictably, and attack erratically. In Revenge of Meta Knight, doing this results in humorous dialouge from The Meta-Knights as they are astounded by Kirby's new-found ability and know that Heavy Lobster no longer stands a chance. When defeated in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Heavy Lobster falls into pieces rather than disappearing in an explosion. It once again serves as a boss in Milky Way Wishes; in the DS remake it has its gold plating replaced by silver in this instance (same as Helper to Hero). Not only that, but the remake also adds what appears to be a factory assembling more Heavy and/or Mini Lobsters that can be seen in the background. In addition, the paint splotches that Heavy Lobster uses can be seen being created and moving along on a conveyor belt. Heavy Lobster has no real changes in his attacks, however he now has more health than his gold counterpart. It isn't a timed battle like in Revenge of Meta Knight, though. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Heavy Lobster, alongside Kabula, Galacta Knight, Masked Dedede, and Dyna Blade/ Wham Bam Rock, now has its own exclusive boss battle theme as opposed to the regular boss theme. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime's second-to-last episode, Combat Kirby, Nightmare sends Heavy Lobster to track down and rip apart the Halberd. When Heavy Lobster goes on a rampage attacking a trio of several Cappies and Kit Cosmos, Meta Knight orders Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to track it down. He also sends Sword and Blade after it, who take with them a bazooka. Heavy Lobster is among Nightmare's stronger creations, managing to best Kirby's Cook ability. Heavy Lobster essentially fails its mission and is destroyed by Ice Kirby and the combined efforts of Sword and Blade, by a well-aimed bazooka shot while it is frozen solid. In the anime, Heavy Lobster is exactly the same in the games in terms of of its physical appearance and movement, but it attacks primarily using energy beams rather than ramming and using projectiles and its flamethrower in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Trivia *If the player beats Heavy Lobster in the short time it first appears in Revenge of Meta Knight, its body explodes and the pieces lie there until Kirby and the debris are blown off the Halberd. *Heavy Lobster's role in the anime can be seen as ironic, as it usually cooperates with Meta Knight and the Halberd in return. *Heavy Lobster appears in Kirby Mass Attack as one of the pinball board bosses. Its eyes do not flash red like they do in Kirby Super Star Ultra, instead looking like its more traditional appearance. It learned a new trick since its last appearance - its paint blobs now obstruct the player's view. *Heavy Lobster is the last Demon Beast to be sent by Nightmare in the anime. *Heavy Lobster looks more like a crab than a lobster. Gallery File:Heavy lobster kss.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Painted_Heavy_Lobster.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Image:HeavylobsterKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:HeavylobsterKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ヘビーロブスター Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Demon Beast Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Paint Enemies